Reaper
by Akarui Kaze
Summary: The year is now 20XX, mythical creatures have been reveled to the public, though some find them to be abominations that will destroy the very structure of society. Though despite this possible on-coming war; a delinquent with unique abilities trying to survive life, is thrown into this war by an odd man, who invites him to his school of creatures and humans.What will his answer be?


Akarui Kaze 11/15/11

_**Reaper**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Normal day as usual in New York; drugs, murderers, and thugs, though I can't blame them, a guy gotta eat". The ocean foam colored ragged haired boy, thought this to himself as he tied his hair into a low loose ponytail, walking to the convenience store as he usually did every week. As he walked into the convenience store the cashier had her eyes on him immediately, shady looking guy in old blue baggy jeans. Who wouldn't have a reason to worry, especially when the kid was coming right towards you?

When he reached the desk he leaned slightly over the counter, and with every inch he moved, her finger couldn't help but twitch with fear of what could happen next. Though to her surprise he put his mouth over her mouth as if to kiss her, though before she could move, her consciousness began to slip away. Though for him it was completely just business. As he "kissed" her he began to retrieve the safe code store in her memory, from the convenience.

Before he could retrieve it though a strangely dressed man with pale skin and light blond straight hair, tied into a ponytail, was thrown thru the brick wall in front of him, into him, sending him falling to the ground. Accidently locking lips with the man when he fell, he accidently retrieved a short glimpse of some of his memories. Though for the seventeen years old seeing his memories it felt like a century. While this whole ordeal only happened for five seconds, the man who was just thrown thru a brick wall got up fine, brushing the dust off his shoulders. Bad news for the seventeen year old was that the alarm was triggered when the wall was broken through. As the nicely dressed blond haired man got up though two big muscular thugs walked thru the hole in the brick wall.

"Look I just asked a simple question, I don't think the proper response is to throw me thru a wall." From the pale man voice you could quickly tell that he was foreign, British to be exact.

"Just give us ya money!" The thugs said losing patience.

"Hey, what the hell? You screwed me out of my money!" The seventeen year old said gripping the man spotless bright white suit. The British man not paying attention to the threats around him looked at the boy. "Do you know a boy by the name of Aidan Evered?" The seventeen year old starred at the man who looked like he was barley twenty. "How the fuck do you know my name?" Aidan said as he gripped tighter onto the man's suit jacket. "There is no need for such crud language, "I-" Before the man could finish his sentence though, the police retrieving a single from the alarm showed up holding out their guns. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Aidan hearing this started to put his hands up admitting defeat. "Shit! See what you did." The man though not amused at the policemen assumptions started to explain himself. Although before he could explain himself he was interrupted again by the policemen shouting at him to put his hands up. The man then walked up to the policemen surrounding the store and began to speak. "It's rude to interrupt someone while they are talking, now could you please be SILENT." As he said silent all the police officers froze as if they were petrified or under a spell. Acting as if this phenomenon was no big deal the man with the blond hair walked over to the pile of bricks on the floor, from the wall collapsing and picked up his white top hat and placed it upon his head, which had one bright red stripe across it. While he did this he began to speak. "Now, Aidan Evered, age 17, current address the streets of New York. I have sought you out for reasons, pertaining to your future. I come from a school that accepts creatures and humans with powers just like you. It has been decided that you can come to this school, if you so wish." The man then walked thru the hole in the wall away from the "crime scene", but before he left he looked over to Aidan with his now dark red eyes that were fair blue only a moment ago. "Are you coming?" Aidan looked at the man, knowing he had no other choice, since if he did not follow him; he would be arrested on the spot as soon as the blond haired man left. "Alright I'll come".


End file.
